List of Pokemon Monsters Part 2
This is the 2nd list of Pokemon Monsters. Only those Pokemon Monsters that are Popular in the series. Meganium Meganium (メガニウム Meganiumu?), known as the Herb Pokémon, is the final form of the Chikorita evolutionary line. Meganium is a sauropod-like Pokémon. Instead of having a leaf coming out of its head, like its two previous evolutions, Chikorita and Bayleef, it has stamen-like antennae sprouting from the top of its nose, each with what looks like its own anther. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with white tips. Meganium has also reverted back to the color it was as a Chikorita, whilst Bayleef's main body color had become a beige-color. A female Meganium has shorter antennae. The aroma emanating from Meganium's petals soothes anyone that comes in contact with it. It calms aggressive feelings. Typhlosion Typhlosion (バクフーン Bakufūn?), known as the Volcano Pokémon, is the final form of the Cyndaquil evolutionary line. Unlike Cyndaquil, Typhlosion bears no relation to the echidna, instead based on a combination on a wolverine, a badger, a weasel and a rat. The number of special vents it possesses has dropped to the row on its upper back; however, it can put forth a tremendous amount of heat. Typhlosion carries the same coloration of its lower forms. Its yellow fur is brighter than it is on Quilava, yet still duller than Cyndaquil. Its fur is incredibly coarse, dry, and somewhat shaggy, but still fire-proof. This fur, when rubbed together by Typhlosion, can be used to create huge explosions. Far more aggressive than either Cyndaquil or Quilava, Typhlosion are exceedingly hard to find out in the plains. They are a common cause of grass fires as the heat they expel is hot enough to cause the air around them to shimmer. It viciously assaults its opponents, reducing them to ashes with its incredibly hot flames. Though not color-blind, Typhlosion have slightly poorer eyesight than Quilava due to having smaller pupils. They make up for it with a keen sense of smell and remarkable hearing. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. Feraligatr Feraligatr (オーダイル Ōdairu?)r is the final form of the Totodile evolutionary line. Feraligatrs are massive, crocodiles and alligators with long, blue bodies and four legs, although they can stand and even walk upright on land. Their appendages have sharp claws at the ends, and its jaw is lined with teeth. On its head, back, and tail there are red, jagged scales. Feraligatr is ferocious and have a tendency to lash out at those that come too close. They eat Magikarp and other fish-like Pokémon, as well as larger prey (such as Stantler and Tauros) when they come close enough to the water. Ledian Ledian (レディアン Redian?) is a moderately large, bipedal creature with a huge head and six small limbs. It also has star patterns on its back, which grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars visible in the night sky. Each spot represents a corner of a star shape. These spots have also been observed glowing red during twilight hours as Ledian are attached to trees, making these trees seem like Christmas trees. Male Ledian are shown having longer antennae than females. Ledian is a nocturnal insect, active mainly during the night and sleeping in curled-up leaves during the day. Countless Ledian live in outdoor areas located a good distance away from the polluted atmospheres of cities, for the star-lit skies are always clearer in these clean lands than in the light pollution of urban areas. Ledian have an affinity to stars for good reason; They take their energy from the light of the stars in order to live healthily. When many stars are visible, the Ledian will sprinkle a mysterious, glowing powder whilst fluttering about. GamesRadar ranked Ledian fourth on their list of "Five unitenionally scary Pokémon", noting that its gloves resemble Isotoners which they claim are used by murderers around the world. Crobat Crobat (クロバット Kurobatto?) is the evolution of Golbat. It is a purple bat with four wings, with two main wings above and two smaller secondary wings below. The development of these lower wings to replace its legs, as a result of its pursuit of faster, yet more silent flight, enables it to fly fast and silently indeed, but also makes it tough to stop and rest. Its extra wings will even allow it to fly long distances by alternating which set of wings it uses when it tires. The only way it can rest is to hang on a tree branch using its lower legs to grab onto it the way normal bats would. Pichu Pichu (ピチュー Pichū?), known as the "Tiny Mouse" species of Pokémon, are the pre-evolved version of Pikachu. Pichu is a small ground-dwelling rodent. Its fur is very short, and it has bright yellow coloration. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and short tail. They are not skilled at storing electricity, so when amused or startled, they often discharge jolts of electricity strong enough to affect adult humans. This lack of control becomes more stable as they grow older. The electricity that they do manage to keep stored is limited by their small electrical pouches in their cheeks. When the air is dry or on stormy days, they charge much more easily, leaving the sound of crackling static electricity emanating from them. They play with each other by touching tails to set off sparks, which also acts as a test of courage. They run the risk of shorting each other out, and scaring themselves into a crying fit with the flash of sparks that emanates from them. Xatu Xatu (ネイティオ Neitio?, Natio in original Japanese language versions) has a colorful and elaborate plumage with two red eyes imprinted on its breast; making the Pokémon look like a Native American totem pole. In Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl, male Xatu have three yellow stripes along its lower area, while female Xatu only have two. It possesses the power of precognition, rendering it able to see into the past and the future. It often remains motionless for an entire day staring at the sun while it views the past and present. It will also meditate from morning to sunset without moving. Xatu is said to be overwhelmed by the visual feedback of seeing two different time periods at once, or in terror at seeing the perils the future holds. In the game it is said that in some South American countries, Xatu is highly revered as a mystical Pokémon for its abilities. Azumarill Azumarill (マリルリ Mariruri?, Marilli in original Japanese language versions) is the evolved form of Marill. Azumarill resembles a blue, bipedal rabbit with a large, ellipsoid body, long blue ears with red insides, and a blue ball on the end of its thin, elastic black tail. The white bubble-like pattern on its lower stomach helps it to camouflage itself from potential predators when it is in the water. Azumarill's long ears act as sensors to identify sounds even in fast running rivers. Otherwise, when alone, Azumarill plays in water as a natural pastime, though it must roll up its elongated ears to prevent the sensitive sensory materials inside them from getting wet. The ball at the end of its tail can act as a sensor and guide it while under water. It can make thick, liquid balloons out of thin air with the saliva-water stored in its body. If it spots a drowning Pokémon in any body of water, it fashions such air balloons and jumps in to give the troubled Pokémon air balloons to help it breathe. In the Pokémon anime, Paul owned an Azumarill which he used in a gym battle against Roark. Although it knew powerful Water attacks like Hydro Pump, it lost to Roark's Geodude, which prompted Paul to give it to a Pokémon trainer passing by, being disappointed by its strength. In Magical Pokémon Journey a Azumarill is a ninja teacher of a girl Apricot and Azumrill`s daughter Marimaru. Wooper Wooper (ウパー Upā?) are similar to Axolotl. They are light teal-colored Pokémon with round feet, no arms, and a long, white-tipped tail. Their simplistic face consists of mainly of a large mouth, primarily wide open. They have purplish barbed gills on the sides of their head. Three purple, though sometimes shaded blue or pink, crescent shaped gills are on its stomach. Wooper will usually live in cold water: however, they occasionally come out onto land in search of food. When doing so, they coat their bodies with slimy, poisonous film. Touching the slime with bare hands will cause a shooting pain. When the temperature cools in the evening, Wooper emerge from water to seek food along the shore. Male Wooper have two barbs on their head gills, while female Wooper have one barb. Males also have larger crescent gills. Girafarig Girafarig (キリンリキ Kirinriki?) is a herbivore that resembles a giraffe. It is yellow with dark brown spots for the front half, while the back half is dark brown with yellow spots. The back section is smaller on the females. Most notably, the end of Girafarig's tail has a simplistic head. The head has a small brain of its own, but can only rely on instinct. If a person gets near the head, it reacts to the person's scent and bites. The head doesn't need to sleep, so it watches over its surroundings twenty four hours a day. Girafarig's name is a palindrome in both English and Japanese, although the Japanese name's palindromic nature is not evident in Romanized form. Steelix Steelix (ハガネール Haganēru?) is a large serpentine Pokémon that has a steel body with several spikes and a large jaw. The male has two spikes on each side of its jaw while the female only has one spike on each side. It is said that an Onix evolves into Steelix when one lives to be 100 or more, then the pressures exercised on its stone body become so high that it is compressed into a composition harder than diamond. Steelix continues to burrow underground like it did as an Onix, but it reaches far greater depths, reaching records of up to 0.6 miles (900 metres) while heading for the Earth's core. Scizor Scizor (ハッサム Hassamu?, Hassamu A play on the word for scissors in Japanese, "はさみ「Hasami」", in original Japanese language versions) is a human-size mantis similar to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, with a thick, metallic red exoskeleton and crab-like claws. It is tougher and stronger than Scyther, but has lost its predecessor's speed and ability to fly. Instead, it spreads its wings to cool off, and flaps them very rapidly to heat up, or to blow air to cool itself off. The eye-like markings on its claws enable it to confuse prey by pretending to have three heads. Its demeanor changes, as well. While Scyther is a mantis-like predator, striking fast and simply evading potential pursuers, Scizor is more crab-like, with a conservative, defensive demeanor, in keeping with its greater defensive ability and lesser speed. Once it engages its foe, either in the wild or at the direction of a Pokémon Trainer in a Pokémon battle, however, it behaves more like Scyther, striking quickly with its powerful claws, raking more than pinching, and relying on its startling agility to evade attacks. It appears from a Poké Ball in Super Smash Bros. Melee, flying around the stage and attacking anybody it comes into contact with. In the anime, Scizor was first seen under the ownership of a trainer named Shingo who thought he could always predict the outcome of a match by the database on his computer in Wired For Battle. The Iron-Masked Marauder used a Scizor to retrieve Celebi in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Gary Oak used a Scizor against Ash in Can't Beat the Heat!. In A Judgment Brawl, Katie used a Scizor to battle Ash's Swellow during the Hoenn League, and lost. GamesRadar wrote that Scyther continued to look fierce even after its evolution into Scizor. GamesRadar commented that while Scyther was cool, its evolution Scizor was even cooler. Another editor called it a "hybrid of a mantis and a gundam" citing it's "sleek exterior, powerful claws, and tender caress". IGN noted their various weakness, though described them as "so popular it's sickening" and praised its design, naming Scyther the best of the Bug-type Pokémon to appear in Pokémon Red and Blue and made stronger with its evolved form. IGN editor PokemonOfTheDayHunk stated that Scizor is an overused character, and "if you want to be original, stay away from this guy." 1UP.com's Kat Bailey called Scizor one of her favourite Pokémon which got much better in Diamond and Pearl. She also described it as the "vogue Pokémon" of competitive Pokémon battling. In a poll conducted by IGN, it was voted as the 19th best Pokémon, where the staff called it "one of the coolest Pokémon to come out of Generation II", also stating that "Scyther is already one of the coolest Pokémon in the game". Piloswine Piloswine (イノムー Inomū?, Inomoo in original Japanese language versions) has elements of wild boars and mammoths, but is most similar to muskox. Piloswine thrives in cold climates. It has adapted to such inhospitable environments; its thick, shaggy fur which covers its body almost completely shields it against the low temperature, while its rugged hooves provide traction on slippery and frictionless ice surfaces. Piloswine has difficulty seeing because the fur covers its eyes, but it compensates for that by being extremely sensitive to sound. If an ill-meaning individual makes an incriminating noise, Piloswine will home in on the threat and charge at it repeatedly, since it can't see clear enough to tell when the danger has been neutralized. In the game and anime, Pryce, Gym Leader of Mahogany Town, uses a Piloswine as his main signature Ice-type Pokémon. Octillery Octillery (オクタン Okutan?, Okutan in original Japanese language versions) resembles a combination of an octopus and a tank. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "octopus" and "artillery". This is reflected in its abilities, including squirting ink as a means of self-defense. Also, like many octopi, Octillery can move about by squirting pressurized water from its mouth. Octillery is a carnivore; they catch fish with their tentacles, and kill (and afterwards eat) it by smashing the rocky protrusions on its head into its opponent's skull. Octillery is a nesting creature, in that it sleeps in burrows it prepares; however, its nests are temporary structures only, and it rarely uses the same nest two nights in a row. Despite being an evolved form of Remoraid, it shares no resemblance to it other than its behavior (using its suction cups to suckle) and being based on a weapon. Octillery has been the focus of a few promotional events. In 2007, Japanese Pokémon Centers gave out headbands and stickers to high leveled Octillery owners. Suicune Suicune ( スイクン Suikun?), known as the Aurora Pokémon, is one of the three "Legendary Beasts" that are featured in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold, Silver], and Crystal. According to legend, the Legendary Beasts were reincarnated by Ho-Oh from the spirits of three Pokémon which died in the fire that gave Burnt Tower its name. Suicune is the reincarnation of north winds. Suicune is a blue qilin-like creature, with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. Suicune has a purple cape that resembles a northern aurora or a flowing river and two white streamer-like tails. It has a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead, red irises, a protrusion on the underside of its chin and small paws. Its paws have a small white oval on their underside. Suicune has the power to purify dirty water, and can walk across water. Northern winds always seems to blow where ever it shows up. Since Suicune is a member of the Legendary Beast Trio, Suicune races around the land, in search for a pure reservoir. Pupitar Pupitar, Sanagiras (サナギラス Sanagirasu?) in original Japanese language versions, is a pupa stage in the process of Larvitar evolving into Tyranitar. Though it is in a shell, it already has developed arms and legs under it. This allows it to thrash about, and have a lot of mobility. This mobility is heightened by it creating a special pressurized gas that can be released to propel itself at high speeds. Using the bedrock toughness of its shell and its natural strength, it can easily topple mountains, and withstand an impact with solid steel. In the anime, Ritchie has a Pupitar named Cruise which is seen from The Mystery is History! to A Promise is a Promise. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Pupitar first appeared in one of Lance's flashbacks in Volume 12, where he first encountered Silver. He switched out Pupitar to counter the Pursuit from Silver's Murkrow. Tyranitar Tyranitar, Bangiras (バンギラス Bangirasu?) in original Japanese language versions, is the final evolution of Larvitar. Tyranitar is a large, green, reptilian Pokémon, that appears to have spikes near the end of its tail with the tip of the tail itself being segmented. Tyranitar's feet and hands each have three claws on them. Tyranitar has a blue rhombus on its chest and has two rows of green spikes running down its back. There are black, triangular holes on Tyranitar's knees, chest and back. Tyranitar are extremely strong, and their thick, rocky hides give them a good resistance. Because of this, they are always roaming mountains to seek opponents. If enraged, Tyranitar sets off outstanding earthquakes that can completely change the entire landscape. Tyranitar has the base stat total of a pseudo-legendary, making it one of the current five pseudo-legendaries. Tyranitar is doubly weak to fighting type attacks and resists psychic completely. In Pokémon Colosseum, a Tyranitar is considered the "Ultimate Shadow Pokémon", and is owned by the boss of Cipher, Evice. It is not the last Shadow Pokémon, but it is the highest-leveled one. Tyranitar first appeared in the anime in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. It was captured in a Dark Ball and used by the Iron-Masked Marauder. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Silver was given a Pupitar from Lance. It evolved into Tyranitar prior to Silver's showdown with Gold in Volume 9. Silver remarked that Tyranitar's level was so high that he couldn't control it, and eventually returned Tyranitar to Lance. IGN listed him as the best Dark type, calling him "one of the strongest Pokémon in the game." Ho-Oh Tower (known as Bell Tower in HeartGold and SoulSilver) were the roost of Lugia and Ho-Oh, respectively. When the Brass Tower burned down, both Pokémon fled, never to be seen again. Three Pokémon became trapped in the flames of the Brass Tower and perished. Ho-Oh returned to the Burned Tower and resurrected the three Pokémon, who were renamed Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. The name of Ho-Oh comes from the Japanese word for the mythical east Asian phoenix, known in Chinese as Fenghuang. It is called the Rainbow Pokémon due to its various associations with rainbows. Its feathers constantly change through the rainbow's spectrum of colors as light hits them from different angles. These leave a rainbow trail as it flies continuously through the world's skies, though it is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. It has been observed to be territorial at times when its nest is disturbed. It freely flies the world's skies, only revealing itself to a Trainer with a pure heart. It first appears in the games in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold and Silver], later appearing in subsequent sequels, including the remakes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]. It is the mascot of Gold and HeartGold, and appears on the boxart of both. Ho-Oh appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl, available by use of a Poké Ball. Ho-Oh has been seen at many occasions in the anime series. It made its debut appearance in the first episode of the anime, when Ash notices it towards the end of the episode after a thunderstorm. In Master Quest, after Ash completes the Silver Conference and while he is planning to set out for a new journey, he notices Ho-Oh flying towards the region of Hoenn, and he gets encouraged to go for new adventures in Hoenn. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Ho-Oh was used by the Masked Man. Pryce had lost his control over Ho-Oh, and attacked Tin Tower using Team Rocket to prompt Ho-Oh to return to Ecruteak City. Ho-Oh was later seen at Indigo Plateau under Pryce's control, alongside Lugia, wreaking havoc and destruction. IGN ranked Ho-Oh 14th in a list of the "Top 100 Pokémon". They cited its appearance in the first episode "magical", which enticed them to watch to catch it. Sceptile Sceptile (ジュカイン Jukain?) is the final evolution of Treecko. Sceptile's power is unmatched in the jungle, and they are thus the dominant species in such environments. Sceptile's bodies are configured for battling prowess and superior mobility in jungle environments, with large, sharp leaves protruding from their arms and legs that can easily cut large trees. As caretakers of the forest, these Pokémon carefully grow trees and plants with loving care. The orb-like seeds on a Sceptile's back are filled to the brim with nutrients, which Sceptile use to revitalize the trees in their care. Sceptile regulate their body temperature by basking in sunlight. Its signature move up to Generation III is Leaf Blade. In the anime Battle Frontier saga, Ash's Grovyle evolves into a Sceptile during a battle with a Tropius. Even after evolution, Sceptile retains its rebellious personality. Ash's Sceptile is initially unable to use any attacks, due to the psychological impact of a Meganium's rejection. However, it regains the ability to use its attacks, and it later learns the SolarBeam attack. IGN's Pokémon Chick wrote that its evolution Sceptile was "much-beloved" but felt that the Pokémon Meganium "outclasses him in almost every way". She added that she "sincerely appreciates the fact that there is at least one Ruby/''Sapphire'' starter who is a pure type". 1UP.com's Michael Vreeland compared the Pokémon Servine to Sceptile due to both sharing the attack Leaf Blade. Beautifly Beautifly (アゲハント Agehanto?, Agehunt in original Japanese language versions) is a butterfly Pokémon and one of two flying insect Pokémon forms that Wurmple can eventually take. It can be considered a modern counterpart to the earlier butterfly Pokémon species Butterfree, but it is definitely the physical counterpart to Dustox, the other form into which a Wurmple can eventually evolve. Beautifly is a very vain and colorful butterfly with a long, coiled, needle-like mouth not unlike the proboscis of a real butterfly, which it uses both for gathering pollen in the wild and, despite their gentle appearance, for aggressively attacking opponent Pokémon when angered. It is most active in the springtime, where it rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen from flower-covered fields, or from potted flowers left on windowsills. Beautifly have an aggressive nature, stabbing their prey with their long narrow mouth to suck the preys fluids. In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_%28anime%29 Pokémon anime], Beautifly becomes May's primary Pokémon for use in Pokémon contests early on, and Jessie's Dustox is established as its rival. 1UP.com named Beautifly the fourth "Lamest Pokémon" in the franchise, noting the similarity to Butterfree including evolutionary forms, with the only difference being the evolution dependent on the game's day and night cycle. Sableye Sableye (ヤミラミ?, Yamirami in original Japanese language versions) lives in deep underground caves, where it leads a quiet life. It is a lithovore, meaning that its diet consists of rocks and minerals, which it uncovers from the ground using its sharp claws. When its body becomes saturated with substances derived from the rocks it eats, those substances crystallize and rise to the surface of its body, giving it a gem-studded appearance. Despite its hermetic lifestyle, Sableye is a cause of fear for many thanks to its eyes, which glitter eerily in the darkness of the caves it inhabits. In the Pokémon world, it is thought that a Sableye can steal a person's soul through the glimmer in its jeweled eyes. It seems to be based on the Hopkinsville aliens, as it shares many characteristics with them, such as their shining eyes. Sableye holds the distinction of being one of two dual-typed Pokémon who has no type that's super effective against either types under normal circumstances (the only way to circumvent this is through the moves Odor Sleuth, Foresight, or the ability Scrappy). The other Pokémon is the similarly typed Spiritomb (who is a Ghost type first and a Dark type second). Swalot Swalot (マルノーム Marunōmu?, Marunoom in original Japanese language versions) is one of the Pokémon found in the Hoenn Region. Swalot's name is a contraction of swallow and a lot, referring to this Pokémon's habit of eating and digesting things in large amounts. The Japanese name Marunoom comes from the Japanese words for wholly (丸ごと marugoto?) and swallow (呑む nomu?). Swalot is a tall, purple, blob-like Pokémon. It has a single row of black diamonds running across its mid-section. Swalot's hands have three fingers instead of two. Swalot has red, beady eyes and yellow whiskers (the females have whiskers too, but the female's whiskers are shorter than the male's). Much like Gulpin, a Swalot can eat virtually anything, regardless of size, and its stomach acids can digest whatever it eats. The only thing a Swalot cannot digest, ironically, is its own stomach. A Swalot has no teeth, so its food goes down whole and gets melted away by the extremely acidic digestive juices. Unlike Gulpin, a Swalot's mouth is wider and more cavernous, so much so that an automobile tire can (and will) fit in it. A Swalot also sweats toxic fluids from its follicles to douse foes before digesting them. It is seen that Paul's older brother owns a Swalot. Seviper Seviper (ハブネーク Habunēku?, Habunake in original Japanese language versions) is fairly large snake Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black in color, but has several markings on its body. Seviper has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to their tail, small yellow bumps where they touch the ground to help with movement and various purple marks that resemble scars (which serve as a reminder of its long-running feud with Zangoose). Seviper has several different weapons it can use in battle, such as elongated red fangs that protrude from the mouth and a bladed tail with which it can use to swipe or stab. Prior to Generation IV, Seviper is the only known Pokémon that learns Poison Tail through leveling up. Trainer's Choice (a hook around a commercial break) in the Pokémon Anime, it was stated that Arbok evolves into Seviper, this is not in the game or other canon work. Seviper is forever the sworn enemy of Zangoose, and will fight it until the bitter end. A Seviper will counter against a Zangoose's agility with its sword-like tail, which carries a poisonous substance used to dispatch its enemies. Seviper holds the distinction of being the only pure Poison-type to not have an evolutionary relative in the videogame, and one of two Poison-types in total to not have an evolutionary relative (Qwilfish Water/Poison type is the other). It can only be caught in Pokémon Sapphire. Salamence Salamence (ボーマンダ Bōmanda?, Bohmander), known as the Dragon Pokémon, evolves from Shelgon when it gains enough experience from battle. They are quadrupedal dragons with blue skin and large, red wings. Salamence longed for these wings ever since it was a young Bagon. Because of its powerful desire for wings, it eventually obtained them through evolution. It expresses the joy of having wings by flying around the sky shooting flames. Salamence are not always happy, and can rampage out of control when angered. While rampaging, it burns everything, and claws it to shreds. Salamence was obtainable at a Nintendo promotional event in which it was given out to players. In the anime, Salamence was first seen in the Pokémon movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker. It is later seen being used by Silver, Drake of the Elite Four, and J. In Pokémon Adventures, the character Ruby battled a Salamence that attacked him and Sapphire while the two were playing outside. After being defeated by Ruby, the Salamence went on a rampage and destroyed a lab, freeing Rayquaza, which was in captivity at that time. This resulted in Norman being banned from the Gym Leader test for seven years. This encounter changed both Ruby and Sapphire, causing Ruby to battle less, and Sapphire to battle more. Metagross Metagross (メタグロス Metagurosu?) is comprised by two Metang forming together. Each leg is the body of a former Beldum, and its head/body is the four collective heads of Beldum used to fuse into it. Metagross's intelligence is extraordinarily high: not only does it have four minds, but they are also connected by a highly complex neural network, which is nowadays a more accurate measure of the capacity for intelligence than the net amount of brain tissue. Its developed cerebral powers are said to surpass even those of a supercomputer, making it superintelligent on par with Alakazam from Generation I. Metagross mostly relies on its massive strength. It can also use psychic abilities, including the ability to render its massive body airborne by telekinesis once it draws its legs together (Magnet Rise). This Pokémon lives in mountainous areas. It can easily live comfortably on very steep slopes by planting its legs into rock or ground. According to the 3rd Generation games' data, Metagross is also a brutal predator. When hunting, it pins its prey to the ground under its massive body. It then eats the helpless victim using its large mouth on its underside. Metagross makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a Poké Ball Pokémon and a trophy. When released, it uses the move Earthquake, sending opponents flying, or driving them into the ground. Official Nintendo Magazine named Metagross one of the ten best Pokémon in the game as of 2010, stating it "when it comes to getting the job done you can't question its ability". Regirock Regirock (レジロック Rejirokku?) is a legendary Pokémon in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald that can only be caught in the Desert Ruins once in each game. It was sealed there long before the series. It can also be found inside of a cave in Pokémon Ranger. It was obtainable in Platinum at the cave just south of Stark Mountain only if the special Regigigas from the eleventh movie event was transferred to the Platinum game. Being made completely out of rock, it has no brain or heart, which baffles the scientists of the Pokémon universe as to how it can survive without them. Regirock along with its brothers Regice and Registeel often fill guardian roles; they are normally guarding their king, Regigigas, but they also have been seen at The Tree of Beginning, and guarding Mew. The various rocks that it is composed of come from different locations. If damaged in battle, it will repair itself with rocks it finds nearby. Regirock, along with the other Regis, is used by Pyramid King Brandon in Pokémon Emerald and in the anime adaption. A second set of Regis appear in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Regirock has colossal Defense. Kyogre Kyogre (カイオーガ Kaiōga?, Kaiorga) is one of a trio of legendary Pokémon, alongside Groudon and Rayquaza. Kyogre represents Pokémon Sapphire and appears on the cover art for the game. Kyogre represents the primal force of the oceans; as such, it has the power to bring forth storms, constant rain and massive floods. It is part of the creation myth of the Pokémon world. According to legend, a titanic battle between it and Groudon created the oceans and the land, and the two were sealed beneath their respective elements. Despite being the creator of the oceans, Kyogre still came and helped Manaphy when it needed help as any other regular Pokémon would. It is a Water-type with the ability Drizzle, which makes the weather rainy until another weather move is used or a Pokémon with another weather altering ability is switched in. In Pokémon Sapphire, Team Aqua tries to awaken and control Kyogre. It is awakened by a Red orb that the group actively seeks. They eventually awaken Kyogre, but they are stopped by the player in the video game. Kyogre made its first movie appearance in the ninth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. In the movie, Kyogre helps Ash, May, Pikachu, and Manaphy to protect the Sea Temple and defeat The Phantom. Kyogre has also made appearances in the series, in the episodes "Gaining Groudon" and "The Scuffle of Legends." Kyogre is a Poké Ball Pokémon in the non-''Pokémon''-exclusive game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. If the player releases Kyogre from a Poké Ball, the opponents are blasted with Hydro Pump, pushing them off the screen. This water does not harm the opponent. If the opponent touches Kyogre, however, the opponent will receive damage. In Pokémon Ranger, it serves as an additional boss when water Pokémon wreak havok in a city. Also, it appears as an additional boss in all Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. Jirachi Jirachi (ジラーチ Jirāchi?) a legendary Pokémon that first appeared in a download from a Nintendo GameCube bonus disc for the Nintendo games [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire]. It possesses telepathic and telekinetic abilities, including the ability to levitate. Jirachi hibernates for periods of one thousand years in a crystalline cocoon. When it wakes up, it grants wishes for a week. If it is ever in danger, it will fight its attacker, but not awaken from its slumber. After one thousand years have elapsed, Jirachi awakens from its sleep for one week if it is sung to in a pure voice. During this period, it is able to make wishes, by using the attack Teleport. If a message is inscribed onto one of the "tags" on Jirachi's head, it will fulfill those wishes. After it fulfills the wishes, Jirachi returns to hibernation in a newly formed cocoon, waiting another thousand years for its next master's wish. Jirachi's signature move is Doom Desire. Jirachi are given away every year in celebration of Tanabata. Jirachi is one of the primary characters of the 6th Pokémon Movie, Jirachi Wish Maker. Tomiko Suzuki, in her final role, portrayed the character in the original Japanese version. Jirachi awakens for seven days, awaiting a wish to be granted. It soon befriends Max, and travels with him until it is used to create an evil being in the form of a Groudon. It absorbs the power used to create the beast, and returns to sleep. Jirachi also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as a Pokémon that can be released from a Pokéball. It will drop stickers on the stage before disappearing. After the fight ends, a screen will show up that says that you have seen Jirachi for the first time if, during the game, you have never sent out Jirachi before. It will then give you a trophy in the trophy room. It is voiced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by Mayumi Iizuka and Michele Knotz. Category:Pokemon